sonicfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Fiona Fox
'Fiona Fox '(nacida en 3221) fue una de las muchas víctimas del ascenso al poder del Dr. Ivo Robotnik, y desde niña ella fue dejada en la cárcel, abandonada por Sonic the Hedgehog y otros Freedom Fighters, y como resultado de un rencor en contra de ellos, con el tiempo desarrollando rasgos más oscuros de su personalidad. Al escapar, Fiona llevó una vida de caza tesoros y otros delitos menores, hasta que, tras la aparente muerte de Sonic, ella intentó dar vuelta a una nueva página uniéndose a los Knothole Freedom Fighters, e incluso comenzó una relación con Sonic tras su regreso desde el espacio. Con el tiempo, sin embargo, Fiona gravitó de regreso hacia sus viejas costumbres, y finalmente decidió que prefería el lado oscuro de la vida. Con este fin, Fiona se enamoró de la contraparte Anti-Mobius de Sonic, Scourge the Hedgehog, convirtiéndose en su novia, y más tarde, Reina de Moebius después de la adquisición de Scourge, y se convirtió en miembro del Suppression Squad. Sin embargo, a raíz de que los demás miembros de la Suppression Squad traicionaron tanto a Scourge como a Fiona, Scourge fue enviado de vuelta a su planeta de origen, Fiona huyó del Freedom HQ, aunque su lealtad a Scourge se mantuvo. Apariencia Al principio, Fiona tenía pelaje marrón y cabello castaño que siempre fue visto con un moño amarillo colocado en el. Ella también solía llevar botas de color amarillo con un cinturón que tenía una daga en su funda. El diseño de Fiona luego cambió de tener el cabello marrón que era más largo que el primer diseño para su cabello, pero mantuvo su moño amarillo. También dejó de llevar el cinturón y la daga y las botas amarillas y cambió de llevar un traje de cuerpo cremallera de color amarillo que tenía una raya blanca en el medio, un cuello de manguito gris, y agujeros en las partes de la pierna y el brazo. Las zapatillas de deporte de Fiona también tenían un diseño blanco en los dedos de los pies. Este equipo apareció por última vez en el #172. En cuanto a su diseño actual, Fiona se ve mucho más diferente de lo que estaba antes: ella es más alta y más delgada, su cabello es de color rojo y tiene un hocico amarillo. Su cabello es también más largo, más grueso y un poco más puntiagudo. Al igual que con su anterior cambio de diseño, ella aún conserva su moño amarillo. Fiona también ahora lleva una top negro, guantes negros sin dedos hasta el codo, una cinturón-falda abrochado con una hebilla de cinturón, y pantalones delgados negros que tienen zapatos grises acolchados unidos a ellos. Durante su tiempo en la Zone Jail, Fiona llevaba un top naranja, con cuello, con botones en la parte superior atada justo por encima de su vientre, y holgada a juego con pantalones de color naranja. Ella todavía luce los mismos guantes negros, zapatos negros y el mismo moño amarillo. Cuando ella y Scourge escaparon, ella llevaba su negra, flameada, chaqueta de cuero rasgada y sus gafas de sol. Historia Encarcelamiento Cuando era niña, Fiona fue una de los muchos Mobians capturados para servir en los campamentos mineros del Dr. Ivo Robotnik. No mucho tiempo después de llegar, ella y sus compañeros internos Mighty y Ray provocaron un levantamiento que fue sofocado rápidamente por los robots que custodiaban el campamento. Mientras Mighty y Ray fueron encerrados en aislamiento, Fiona fue llevada para otro propósito. No mucho tiempo después, un joven Sonic the Hedgehog (quien estaba investigando el campo como una de sus primeras misiones de Freedom Fighter) llegó y liberó a Mighty y Ray. Los tres luego salieron en un intento para rescatar a Fiona, pero al final no pudieron liberarla. Debido a la misteriosa desaparición de Ray, Mighty se volvió loco y comenzó a destrozar las instalaciones, obligando a Robotnik abandonarlo. Fiona fue llevado lejos por Robotnik cuando huyó y se trasladó a una nueva instalación construida exactamente igual que la anterior. Una vez allí, ella fue utilizada como la base para una de las muchas réplicas robóticas de Robotnik diseñados para infiltrarse en los Freedom Fighters. Poco después de crear el duplicado robótico, Robotnik dejó a la verdadera Fiona abandonada en una celda de la prisión. Escape y vida como una cazadora de tesoros Después de un largo período de encarcelamiento, Fiona se dio cuenta de que, como en el laboratorio, nadie podría rescatarla, y por lo tanto se tomó la determinación de hacerlo por sí misma. A través de largos y penosos intentos logró excavar un túnel de escape de su celda, hasta alcanzar la libertad fuera. La primera persona que encontró fue Nic the Weasel, una cazadora de recompensas en una misión de búsqueda de tesoros. Fiona y Nic ambas se involucraron en la búsqueda de tesoros y el robo, que pronto resultó en una rivalidad con Rouge the Bat. Las dos más tarde se unieron a Bean y Bark, todos los cuales sufrieron una derrota en los torneos clandestinos de combate gracias a Rouge. Eventualmente, ella y Nic regresaron al campamento minero para ver si podían encontrar más Power Gems; por desgracia, la puerta del laboratorio estaba cerrada y no podían abrirla. Fiona permaneció un tanto amargada por su encuentro pasado con Sonic y Mighty. Esto se hizo evidente después de que Nic decidió obtener asistencia de Mighty para obtener acceso al laboratorio, Fiona explicó cómo se sentía abandonada por los dos. Al explorar el campo, descubrieron varias réplicas robóticas no utilizadas de los Freedom Fighters. Finalmente llegaron a la puerta, y Mighty fue obligado a abrirla. En su interior se descubrió una Power Gem, y a Ray, que al parecer había sido atrapado en una especie de animación suspendida por la gema. A su pesar, Nic destruyó la gema con el fin de liberar a Ray. Freedom Fighter Algún tiempo después de la aparente muerte de Sonic por el Quantum Dial, Fiona se unió a los Freedom Fighters. Actuó en calidad de general, mostrando ambas habilidades de computadora y habilidades médicas. A su regreso de Sonic desde el espacio, Fiona acompañó al grupo de trabajo de los Freedom Fighters enviado al antiguo Megaopolis para evitar que Eggman lanzará misiles nucleares en ambos Station Square y Knothole. Mientras que a bordo de la FFS-M2, Fiona le preguntó a Rotor si todos deben tener los trajes espaciales, ya que la nave voló a la atmósfera externa de Mobius. Más tarde, ella le brindó atención médica a Sonic, que había sido herido por el robot "hija" de Eggman, Mecha. Fiona fue también una en explicar a Sonic que Antoine y Bunnie se habían separado durante su ausencia en el espacio. Fiona acompañó a los Freedom Fighters durante su misión en un antiguo laboratorio para descubrir la causa de las graves actividades sísmicas. Ella dejó brevemente el grupo en un intento de calentar los alambres del sistema del laboratorio, sin embargo, debido a sus autodefensas no pudo. En un momento dado, Fiona, Rotor y Bunnie habían todos sido electrocutados por los sistemas de defensa del laboratorio, pero se salvaron en el tiempo por Tommy Turtle. Después, Fiona descubrió un rifle fuertemente impulsado, pero fue informado por Rotor los Freedom Fighters nunca recurrieron a las armas similares a una pistola. Fiona acompañó a los Freedom Fighters a Nanite City para rescatar a Bunnie, y estaba preocupada por trabajar con Snively para evitar que los nanos se propaguen. Durante un período de descanso, Fiona explicó su resentimiento desde hace mucho tiempo hacia Sonic debido a que él aparentemente la abandono en el campo de prisioneros, y que después de ver sus esfuerzos desinteresados luchando contra el Quantum Dial, ha desarrollado un sentido de respeto por él, y se dio cuenta que él no la dejara deliberadamente detrás de todos estos años. Después de esto, ella ayudó a los Freedom Fighters para defender a Mina Mongoose de una serie de bombas atacando su concierto, y ella estuvo presente en el examen de cerebros de los nanos descubiertos. Después de esto, Fiona y Sonic comenzaron una relación. Los dos fueron descubiertos en secreto coqueteando cerca de un arbusto por Tails, y después Fiona le explicó que no sentía ninguna conexión romántica con él como lo hizo con Sonic, Tails se fue furioso. El mismo día, Sonic logró impedir que Anti Antoine matara al Príncipe Elias, y después enviarlo de regreso a Anti-Mobius, Fiona y Sonic oficialmente comenzaron a salir. Cuando Bean y Bark atacaron Freedom HQ y era obvio que conocían a Fiona, sombras de su pasado se dieron a conocer y, a pesar de su ayuda para detener el ataque, semillas de duda se plantaron entre las mentes de los Freedom Fighters. Cuando los Chaotix necesitaban información sobre Rouge, Fiona explicó sus encuentros pasados con la murciélaga, así también como su participación anterior en el crimen. Sonic continuó apoyando a Fiona, pero con el tiempo se hizo cada vez más evidente que algo estaba pasando, como Fiona desarrolló una tendencia a desaparecer y saltar misiones. Traición Durante el tiempo en que Rouge estaba en Knothole, Sleuth Dawg apareció, en busca de ella en nombre del Dr. Finitevus. Sostuvo a Tails y a Fiona como rehenes mientras que Sonic luchaba contra Scourge the Hedgehog. Durante todo esto, Fiona trata Sleuth de traidor; él respondió que ella también era una. Scourge también se burló de Sonic por salir con "su" novia. Un compromiso fue alcanzado; Sleuth dejaría a Rouge sola si el Warp Ring que había robado fuese devuelto. Sonic devolvió el anillo; sin embargo, se hizo evidente que entre Sleuth y Fiona, Tails había aprendido un secreto horrible. A causa de sus sentimientos en conflicto entre Fiona y Sonic, no le dijo a este último lo que había aprendido. Finalmente, su culpabilidad se encontró con él y le confió a Amy Rose; Fiona había estado engañando a Sonic con Scourge (la contraparte malvada de Sonic de una dimensión alternativa) durante el transcurso de toda su relación. Amy, enfurecida de que alguien traicione el corazón de Sonic, buscó y atacó a Fiona. Mientras que esquivaba los golpes, Fiona fingió confusión, aunque deslizó brevemente una sonrisa satisfecha y le dijo a Amy que nadie le creería de todos modos. Para sorpresa de ambas, Sonic casualmente embistió y le dijo a Fiona que quería hablar. Mientras caminaban, él se enfrentó a ella sobre sus mentiras y sus desapariciones. Ella se indignó, pero pronto todo fue explicado cuando Scourge apareció; Fiona estaba enamorada del malvado erizo. Cuando Evil Sonic se había infiltrado en Knothole Village, había coqueteado con varias de las chicas allí, incluyendo a Fiona, antes de ser derrocado. Fiona, al darse cuenta de que ella se había enamorado de una falsificación, trató de encontrar la misma atracción en el verdadero Sonic y así comenzó a salir con él. Por desgracia, lo encontró demasiado "vainilla" para su gusto, ella prefiere el lado oscuro de Scourge y comenzó a escaparse con él. Finalmente expone, decidió que ya no le interesaba seguir con la farsa o actuar como una Freedom Fighter. Tails pronto intervino, rogándole que no lo hiciera y apelando su buena naturaleza. Ella gentilmente le dijo que a pesar de su inteligencia, no se dio cuenta de una cosa; "tú no puedes contar con nadie". A continuación, le dio una bofetada en la cara. Sonic, enfurecido por su crueldad, protestó, y Fiona se refirió a su abandono de ella, de vuelta en el campamento minero, como un ejemplo. Poco después ella y Scourge escaparon a través del Warp Ring. Trabajando para el Dr. Finitevus Fiona no volvió a aparecer mucho tiempo después, luciendo un nuevo aspecto y asumiendo un papel como uno de los agentes del Dr. Finitevus. Junto con Scourge, ella vino teniendo malas noticias: no sólo el Dingo Regime decidió atacar Echidnaopolis, pero las facciones en guerra de la Dark Legion bajo Lien-Da y Remington había dejado de lado su conflicto para detener los planes de Finitevus para resucitar a Enerjak, el archienemigo de Knuckles the Echidna. Mientras Finitevus se fue para completar su trabajo, Scourge se sentó a descansar, mientras que Fiona se enfadó ante la situación, claramente con desagrado por el Echidna albino tanto como Rouge tenía en su breve tiempo de servicio del doctor. Ella no tenía mucho tiempo para quejarse, sin embargo, antes de que el nuevo Enerjak hizo su imponente debut justo delante de ella y Scourge. Fiona jugó un papel en la recreación de esta cifra impresionante, ya que ella y Scourge habían trabajado con los otros Destructix para noquear a Knuckles, cuando él regresó a la Angel Island, y le entregaron al Dr. Finitevus cuyos planes, finalmente se unieron para hacer un nuevo Enerjak fuera del mayor enemigo del original. Mientras Enerjak comenzó su campaña contra los elementos de Mobius que había decidido eliminar, Fiona y los otros Destructix fueron enviados por el Dr. Finitevus para guardar un arma que había sido construida por la Hermandad de los Guardianes como medida de precaución contra el retorno de Enerjak. Ella y sus aliados pronto se verían obligados a defenderla del padre de Knuckles, Locke, Sonic, y Julie Su. Aunque la batalla fue intensa por no hablar de una oportunidad para que Fiona señalar que Sonic y sus aliados habían derrotado a menudo a sus enemigos, ya sea por la superioridad numérica o porque sus enemigos se había ordenado a perder-terminó abruptamente cuando Sonic destruyeron el arma y el Destructix a la izquierda, no está seguro de qué hacer a continuación. La batalla entre Super Sonic y Enerjak decidido por ellos, y Fiona dejó Mobius en compañía de Scourge como el erizo verde, se dispuso a encontrar su verdadero yo, mientras que el Destructix huyeron a través de un Warp Ring diferente. El Suppression Squad El Warp Ring llevó a la pareja a Moebius, donde Scourge invadió su planeta natal, decidido a volver a hacer y poner todo en su mundo aparte de Mobius Prime. Scourge hizo Fiona su reina y el segundo al mando del Suppression Squad después de conquistar el planeta. Fiona hizo sus deberes y, sólo en disputa por la Princesa Alicia, que era el heredero original al trono antes de toma de control de Scourge. Bajo la supervisión de Fiona, la Brigada de reparar un par de mensajes Globe robados y los usaron para lanzar una invasión exitosa de Freedom HQ. Cuando Sonic regresó durante las emboscadas de Suppression Squad y Freedom Fighter, él fue bloqueado por Fiona. En ese momento, ella afirmó que fue traicionado una y otra vez, y no podía depender o confiar en nadie. Sonic entonces señaló que ella estaba rompiendo su propia regla por Scourge, y sugirió que a Fiona en realidad le importaba Scourge, haciéndola llorar. Furiosa, ella le gritó que no era "así", pero Sonic simplemente le dijo: "sigue diciéndote eso". Después de que Scourge fue lanzado de nuevo a Moebius por el Suppression Squad, Fiona huyó de la escena. Scourge más tarde le preguntó a Patch si ella estaba con ellos cuando llegaron de vuelta en Moebius, afirmando que ella era más inteligente que la escuadra de supresión para salir "cuando las cosas iban bien". Reincorporándose con los Destructix Fiona apareció más adelante, cuando Sonic y Tails esperaban a Monkey Khan y Sally terminar de hablar con Lord Yagyu. Ella dijo que ella huyó "cuando las cosas iban bien" y encontró a los Destructix. Ella se preguntaba por qué Drago y Sleuth se fueron pero se enteró de que se unieron a Eggman y Fiona se convirtió en líder de los Destructix, que llegó al Dragon Kingdom para obtener a Lightning Lynx (quien se fue cuando fue llamado de vuelta desde el exilio por la tormenta conquista) a unirse a la Destructix. Después de un "juego rápido de etiqueta", Fiona y el restante de los Destructix les preguntó a Sonic, Tails, Monkey Khan, y Sally para ayudarles a obtener a Lightning Lynx de vuelta. Para asegurarse de que Tails se uniría, ella comenzó a jugar con las emociones del jovén zorro por lo que Sally le dio un puñetazo en el estómago. Sin embargo, se unieron y después de que Sonic derrotó a Lightning Lynx en una pelea, fue desterrado de nuevo y se reincorporó a los Destructix, así como el Clan Raiju romper sus vínculos con el Iron Dominion. Viaje al Este En la actualidad, con sus ideas personales, Fiona decidió reunir a algunos de los Destructix en el Bottom of the Barrel Bar 'n' Grill, pero sólo encontraron los restos en forma de simio sargento, Hawk Predator y Flying Frog. Drago Wolf había dejado el grupo para reunirse con el Imperio Eggman, mientras Sleuth entregó el liderazgo a Fiona a fin de preservar sus propios intereses. El trío finalmente accedió a su servicio, pero sólo si ella les ayudó a recuperar su compañero de mucho más valor, Lightning Lynx, que residía en el Dragon Kingdom. Los cuatro se dispusieron a el Dragon Kingdom, donde Fiona enfrentan Sonic y Tails en un bosque de bambú, como parte de una trampa, vagamente mencionar que había estado muy ocupado desde su última reunión. Una persecución a través de la espesura llevó al dúo a los restantes miembros de la Destructix. Una vez que Sonic y Tails fueron sometidos, les dijo que tenían algo para "discutir" - es decir, una alianza que se reuniría con sus propios fines. Sin embargo, ella no tuvo la oportunidad de, hasta que ordenó su músculo para dejar de luchar contra los combatientes de la libertad después de que Sally Acorn y Monkey Khan apareció. Después de un compromiso escrito - en el que Fiona y Sally se enfrentaron acaloradamente y se le dio un puñetazo en el estómago después de jugar con Tails - llegaron a un acuerdo, y reveló su plan. A regañadientes, los combatientes de la libertad se unió a ellos, ya que también se establecieron a chocar con el Clan Raiju: los combatientes de la libertad que buscan romper los lazos entre el clan y el Dominio de Hierro, y el Destructix buscando convencer a Rayo de dejar a los compañeros que había vuelto a unir. El equipo improbable pronto irrumpieron en la fortaleza de hierro, y Fiona y Sally fueron trasladados por las paredes para desbloquear parte del mecanismo de la puerta. Después de que encontraron a la novia de la tormenta conquista, Sonic y Rayo luchó para determinar el resultado de sus viajes, un Rayo derrotó a la izquierda con la Destructix. Deseoso de ganar su lealtad, Fiona prometió que sus planes se ven todos los que habían injuriado pagado. Rompiendo la cárcel En un intento de liberar a Scourge de la Zone Jail en la No Zone, Fiona reunió el Destructix y deliberadamente cometió actos de vandalismo y luchó contra los Zone Cops en el Cosmic Interstate. A partir de los resultados, se dejaron ser capturados y Fiona finalmente se encontró con Scourge, que no podía usar sus habilidades debido a un Control Collar alrededor de su cuello. Scourge parecía frustrado por ellos y se mostró reacio a utilizar su ayuda, pero Fiona convenció a Scourge de convencer a los Destructix que podrían tener la venganza contra sus antiguos enemigos/aliados. Al suceder en este plan, Fiona y el resto de los presos de la Zone Jail provocaron una ruptura de cárcel, pero sólo Scourge, el resto de los Destructix, y ella lograron escapar a través de un Warp Ring. Ahora planean ayudar al Doctor Finitevus en un plan de algún tipo en Moebius. Personalidad Fiona es una luchadora determinada, deseosa de oponerse al mal desde su captura a manos de Robotnik. Algo orgullosa, ella tiende a guardar rencor, como contra Rouge the Bat, quien derrotó a ella y los demás miembros de la banda de Nic en un torneo de lucha ilegal, y hacia Sonic y Mighty the Armadillo por no salvarla cuando fue capturada por Robotnik cuando era niña. Ella tiene un leve historial de actividad ilegal, incluyendo robo. Ella también es muy inteligente, y tiene una memoria aguda. Sin embargo, ella es claramente reacia al hablar de su pasado. Más tarde se reveló que ella elige seguir un camino más oscuro en la vida (probablemente debido a su pasado) y desarrolla una relación con Scourge, prefiriendo la versión "malvada" de Sonic por el verdadero virtuoso. Ella es también genial en la gimnasia por ejemplo, una vez que ella realiza una voltereta hacia atrás desde un árbol de bambú. Relaciones Cuando la Fiona real se unió a los Freedom Fighters, Tails comenzó a tener problemas emocionales, ya que todavía tiene sentimientos por la Fiona robot que él había conocido. Este problema llegó a un punto crítico cuando Tails vio a Fiona y Sonic aparentemente abrazándose, dejando a Tails sintiéndose traicionado y aún más confundido. Fiona trató de explicarle a Tails que la robot con la que él se había enamorado estaba basada en ella cuando era mucho más joven. Aunque a ella le gustaba Tails como un amigo, ella tenía quince años mientras que él sólo tenía once años, y ella no compartía su apego romántico. La ira resultante de Tails más tarde se reveló siendo infundada, ya que a Fiona tampoco nunca le importó Sonic. Sus sentimientos eran para Scourge the Hedgehog, con quien aparentemente ella estableció una relación durante su interpretación de Sonic. Al enterarse de la verdad de su identidad, ella trató de encontrar los mismos sentimientos por el verdadero Sonic, pero las diferencias entre los dos eran demasiado grandes y Fiona se quedó enamorada de Scourge. Por su parte, Scourge se sintió atraído por Fiona porque a diferencia de las mujeres que con las que él había establecido relaciones en su propia dimensión, quien eran villanas desde el principio, ella optó por seguir el camino de un criminal a pesar de ser inherentemente buena. Curiosidades *La relación de Fiona con Scourge puede ser vista como el equivalente malvado a la relación de Sonic y Sally. *Fiona Fox es uno de los pocos personajes en debilitar la amistad de Sonic y Tails. *No se sabe cómo fue posible para Fiona cambiar tanto su apariencia (ella solía ser un poco más corta de estatura y menos delgada y tenía un muy diferente estilo de cabello). *Los ojos de Fiona son a menudo decolorados para ser de color gris. *El estilo de cabello de Fiona se parece al de Sally Acorn, sólo un poco más largo. *Fiona dijo que el robot basado de ella fue a la edad de Tails. Tails tiene 10, por lo tanto ella tenía 10 años cuando fue capturada. *Fiona ha mencionado a su familia dos veces dentro de la serie. Galería Artwork Fiona Fox by Yardley.jpg|Arte conceptual Fionaconseptart.jpg|Arte conceptual Imágenes Fiona_Fox.png Fiona.JPG|Archie Comics Fiona and Scourge.png|Archie Comics Fiona Fox.png|Archie Comics Good Punch.jpg|Archie Comics Scourge and Fiona Fox.jpg|Archie Comics 443360-fiona_super.jpg|Archie Comics 0.jpg|Archie Comics zzz.png en:Fiona Fox Categoría:Personajes de la Pre-Super Genesis Wave Categoría:Zorros Categoría:Femenino Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Villanos